Before The Air Mourn, Let's Start This Way
by synstropezia
Summary: Ulang tahun Malik Ishtar di tengah badai yang mengerikan, sebelum esoknya menjalankan ritual penjaga makam memang terasa kurang tanpa kue atau hiasan warna-warni, tetapi sudah cukup selama Ishizu Ishtar dan Rishid menemaninya mengobrol. Happy Birthday Malik Ishtar (23/12/2019) #Late3Days


**Before The Air Mourn, Let's Start This Way**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, modifikasi canon, dll.  
**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk ulang tahun Malik Ishtar (23/12/2019).  
**

* * *

Dua batang lilin seolah-olah tidak berdaya, di tengah badai yang menyelimuti Mesir dengan pekikan petir serta pelukan angin.

Penerangan seadanya itu memang disengaja oleh Malik Ishtar, yang turut mengundang dua orang lainnya untuk sedikit berbincang hangat. Menurut perkiraan, mungkin sekarang ini jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam yang berarti dua hal. Pertama; jam tidur telah tiba, dan begadang jelas-jelas tidak masuk aturan. Kedua; bocah seperti Malik wajarnya sudah bermimpi manis dalam perlindungan selimut.

"Kenapa memanggil kami ke sini, Malik?" Suara yang menggunakan kelembutannya untuk meneduhkan itu adalah milik Ishizu Ishtar–kakak perempuan Malik yang beda empat tahun dengannya. Lima menit sudah berlalu, dan mereka bertiga sekadar menikmati desau angin yang mengisi keheningan.

"Soalnya aku tahu kalian belum tidur." Terbukti, kan? Cengiran lebar pun Malik perlihatkan kepada kakaknya, juga Rishid yang masih mempertahankan posisi menyimak. Meskipun bertugas sebagai pelindung Malik,

"Ayah melarang kita begadang. Sebaiknya kamu berusaha untuk tidur." Mencoba memberi pengertian pun, menangkap wajah Malik yang menggembungkan pipinya Ishizu jadi menghela napas pasrah. Untuk lebih keras kepala dibandingkan adik lelakinya, hanya hal tersebut yang belum mampu Ishizu lakukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Nee-san_. Kan ada Rishid!"

"Jangan segala hal diserahkan padanya, Malik. Kamu ini ..." Helaan napas yang kedua lolos begitu saja, membuat Rishid bertindak dengan menepuk bahu Ishizu. Setelahnya pemuda bertato ini mengangguk sebagai isyarat, bahwa perihal Malik serahkan saja padanya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Malik-_sama_ lakukan sekarang?" Persetujuan terselubung itu kian menjadikan kelap-kelip di mata Malik menari. Lilin ketiganya memang dia, dan menyaksikan adik mereka penuh dengan warna-warni, baik Ishizu maupun Rishid jadi tersenyum.

"Ayo kita mengobrol. Anggap saja kalian memberikan kado ulang tahun padaku. Pertama-tama _Nee-san_ yang memberi topik. Kedua, Rishid. Ketiga, aku. Habis ini bakalan langsung tidur, kok."

Nada memohon yang sengaja Malik selipkan di kalimatnya, mana mungkin gagal membikin Ishizu luluh. Di luar rumah bawah tanah ini badai masih mengamuk, sambil menghadirkan petir yang tertawa ganas. Hanya saja Malik terlalu sibuk untuk takut, ditambah lagi dia ini keturunan suku penjaga makam yang pemberani. Meskipun samar-samar, kelihatannya pula Ishizu begitu pun Rishid menyeriusi permintaan yang sebetulnya sederhana ini.

"Sudah belum?" tanya Malik tidak sabaran. Sebagai otak dari rencana ini, tentu saja dirinya sudah lebih dulu menyiapkan topik.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Apa pun boleh, kok."

"Berarti jika aku menceritakan efek buruk begadang boleh?" Bercanda jelas. Ishizu hanya gemas setiap mendapati ekspresi Malik berubah cemberut, gara-gara terlalu bersungguh-sungguh menanggapi kakaknya. Toh, hitung-hitung juga meringankan air muka Rishid yang kikuk.

"Ehhh ... kok begitu, sih? Memang tadi aku bilang topik apa saja. Namun, sekarang kutambahkan kalian tidak boleh membicarakan soal begadang, ayah, atau hukuman."

Langsung diantisipasi ya? Sebenarnya semenjak Malik mengutarakan tujuannya, Ishizu telah menggenggam sebuah topik yang sangat penting. Keraguan pasti mampir lantas mengganggu lidahnya, ketika Ishizu membayangkan wajah Malik yang ketakutan oleh ritual turun-temurun keluarga mereka. Begadang memang dilarang–apa lagi untuk esok di mana sepenuhnya Malik akan mewarisi tugas utama penjaga makam.

Ishizu merasa lucu karena lebih mengkhawatirkan khayalannya, dibandingkan mencemaskan psikis Malik sekarang ini. Boleh jadi adik lelakinya tampak tenang, menyengir lebar, atau berucap santai seolah-olah tanpa beban, walau jauh dari semua itu Malik tengah menyimpan percikan api yang perlahan-lahan, membakar hatinya dengan perasaan kalut.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tentu Malik paham maksudnya, sehingga hening lebih dulu menguasai alur percakapan mereka. Lambat laun senyuman riangnya luntur, digantikan garis lengkung yang tertekuk ke bawah.

"Ketahuan, kah?"

Karena Malik juga ingin dipercaya, lebih-lebih setelah membuat Rishid disiksa demi menggantikan posisinya. Justru Ishizu memang harus bertanya, demi menunjukkan kepercayaannya kepada Malik kalau sang adik pasti baik-baik saja. Takdir ini berat, dan saking besarnya Ishizu hanya bisa membiarkannya mengalir.

"Senyumanmu bagus seperti biasanya, kok. Tetapi, jujur kepada kita berdua akan lebih baik." Kehangatan dari Ishizu yang mengelus rambut abu-abu terangnya membuat Malik tersipu. Walaupun besok ia kembali ketakutan sampai-sampai memanggil-manggil Rishid, setidaknya Malik bisa mengurangi beban di hari ini, bukan?

"Upacaranya besok, dan tentu saja aku takut."

"Apa saya harus membujuk ayah lagi?" Tawaran tersebut Malik tolak setegas mungkin dengan menggeleng. Rasa-rasanya sudah cukup ia menontoni Rishid dicambuk, kemudian menangis sesenggukan yang sangat melukai hati.

"Kalau kata _Nee-san_ ini adalah takdirku. Jadi, hanya aku yang bisa menghadapinya."

"Sayangnya _Nee-san_ akan menggunakan kalimat 'takdir kita', jika berbicara seperti itu." Entah senyuman ataupun makna kata-katanya, tidak satu pun yang Malik mengerti. Mata senada violet miliknya jadi mengerjap-ngerjap, hingga calon pewaris ingatan Pharaoh ini menoleh kepada Rishid yang juga tersenyum–semakin tak Malik mengerti rasanya.

"Takdir kita? Kenapa begitu?"

"Ingatlah hal ini, Malik. Meskipun aku dan Rishid tidak mengikuti upacaranya, kami akan ikut menanggung penderitaanmu. Jika kamu berkata 'takdirku', bukankah rasanya agak kesepian? Seperti ... hanya Malik seorang yang menderita."

Mengatakannya memang mudah, dan hati Malik yang mencoba melaksanakan pesan itu pasti menanggung beban tersendiri. Firasat buruk Ishizu membengkak seiring detik demi detik melangkah. Seolah-olah menyatu dengan aliran waktu pula, sulung dari keluarga Ishtar ini tahu kegelapan hendak meneror nasib mereka yang mulai terombang-ambing (bahkan sejak sekarang).

Mungkin saja kegelapan memang akan memperlihatkan sisi hitamnya, tepat setelah kepribadian ganda Malik bangkit seutuhnya. Mereka pun saling menantang demi menentang yang menurutnya salah, menciptakan jauh, meluluhlantakkan dalam sunyi, bahkan sesaat terasa berpecahan membuat pertalian yang dijaga seperti retak.

"Keren sekali, _Nee-san_! Pasti kuingat baik-baik, terus kalau lupa ..." Jemari itu teramat mungil sewaktu menggenggam tangan kanan Rishid, sedangkan Ishizu di bagian kiri. Namun, kehangatannya tidak main-main menentramkan mereka, ditambah lagi Malik tersenyum lebar.

"Ingatkan aku lagi, ya? Lagi pula aku juga sadar, kok, bukan anak yang baik."

"Malik itu baik, kok. Rishid pasti setuju denganku." Dia mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Ishizu, dan Malik senang bisa mengetahuinya. Sekarang ini pada senyuman Malik, mereka seakan-akan melihat biru langit yang tertawa dengan cerahnya–tidak habis, berbatas, maupun ingin menghilang.

Memperhatikan cara Malik tersenyum, juga menggenggam tangan mereka apa yang sempat samar di dada Ishizu berangsur-angsur sirna. Meski rasa percaya itu sendiri seumpama titik cahaya, di tengah hitam yang menyelimuti suratan takdirnya Ishizu memang tidak perlu gentar, selama ia memilikinya (keyakinan terhadap Malik).

Selama titik-titik harapan yang tercipta dari kepercayaannya belumlah pudar, maka dengan tangannya sendiri Ishizu akan meraih cahaya tersebut, lantas mengakhiri hitam yang menduduki takdirnya untuk menjemput masa depan mereka–Malik yang kembali tersenyum selapang sekarang, Rishid bisa lega, sementara Ishizu turut bersukacita.

"Kurasa Rishid sudah menemukan topik yang bagus, bukan?" Dari ekspresinya Malik menebak demikian, meskipun sedari tadi Rishid betul-betul berwajah datar. Katakanlah Malik memang bisa mengetahuinya secara tepat, dan caranya tidak Ishizu pahami sehingga sangat unik.

"Anda masih menyimpan foto sepeda motor itu?"

"Masih, kok. Kamu mau lihat?" Dengan langkah yang dipelankan Malik mengambil secarik kertas. Sebuah sepeda motor versi terbaru yang akhir-akhir ini Malik kagumi diperlihatkan kepada Rishid, yang bahkan tidak sedikit pun mengubah air muka.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Keren, kan? Kira-kira Rishid mau ke mana dengan sepeda motor ini?"

"Ke mana pun yang Malik-_sama_ inginkan saja."

"Kalau begitu ke Jepang! _Nee-san_ sendiri bagaimana? Sesekali berkhayal tidak apa-apa, kan?" Walau kedua-duanya tahu Malik menginginkannya menjadi nyata -kentara banget dari ekspresi sang bocah yang agak merengut, namun di sisi lain berharap banyak.

"Kurasa ke Jepang tidak masalah. Negara itu memiliki musim semi yang indah." Jalannya masih panjang, baru akan memulai lika-liku tersebut, dan Ishizu tetap menantikannya terkabul agar Malik bahagia.

"Ada salju juga, kan? Aku ingin membuat boneka salju kita bertiga. Main ski sepuasnya. Nanti kita juga bakal melihat musim semi yang ingin _Nee-san_ saksikan. Sekalian juga keliling dunia, deh."

"Menurutku negara yang cocok untuk Rishid adalah Vietnam. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi suara hati itu tak pernah salah, lho. Suatu hari nanti pasti kubawa Rishid ke sana. Terus ... terus ..."

Mendengar tuannya bercerita sambil menikmati diri sendiri, sekaligus tampak menari-nari Rishid pun bersyukur, walaupun pemandangan ini belum cukup memuaskannya. Sama seperti Ishizu, perihal sisi jahat Malik yang perlahan-lahan bangun juga mengkhawatirkannya. Semua itu jelas salah Rishid–karena ia menunjukkan kelemahan, ketidakberdayaannya bahkan sebelum dirinya sempat menyelamatkan Malik.

"Eh, iya. Seharusnya Rishid yang bicara. Maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat." Gara-gara malu Malik jadi menggaruk kepala. Lilin yang mulai menipis memang menjadikan pandangan mengabur, tetapi samar-samar Ishizu tahu sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada Rishid.

"Boleh saya bertanya?"

"Soal rencana keliling dunia?" Andaikata bisa Rishid ingin menjawab 'iya', hanya saja lidahnya menolak untuk merasai dusta. Mana mungkin pula Rishid tega melakukannya, terlebih di hadapan wajah polos yang tidak berprasangka apa pun ini.

"Apa saya sudah cukup pantas untuk Anda? Tolong jawab dengan jujur."

Apakah dengan menemani Malik di sepanjang waktu sudahlah cukup? Bisa menjadikannya sebagai yang terbaik, di hati sang tuan muda?

Hanya ketidaktahuan Rishid yang merespons rentetan pertanyaan tersebut. Perasaannya juga bertubi-tubi menyalahi diri sendiri, karena dialah pemicu dari kepribadian jahat Malik. Entah mandat sang ibu sebelum meninggal, ataukah sumpahnya yang seumur hidup mengabdi demi melindungi Malik, hal demi hal yang membuat Rishid hidup seolah-olah menyerpih yang seketika mendatangkan kehampaan.

Rishid mana mungkin mau berakhir sekarang juga. Ragu yang wajar bagi seorang manusia sepertinya justru Rishid benci, karena ia berpikir mempertanyakan pantas atau tidaknya dirinya mendampingi Malik sangatlah bodoh–kalau bukan Rishid maka siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya?

"Kamu ... sakit?" Terlalu kaget membuat mata Rishid terbelalak. Pilihan terbaik untuk Ishizu adalah diam. Sebelum lilin ini habis, bukan hanya dia melainkan Rishid pun harus membereskan segalanya–keraguan, ketakutan, atau apa pun yang mengusik jiwa.

"Sakit? Saya sehat-sehat saja, kok."

"Lalu kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Rishid adalah kakak yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik. Nanti kalau kamu enggak ada, aku sama _Nee-san_ bakalan sedih."

"Sedih untuk saya?" Aneh. Kenapa Rishid malah membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh? Atau di situasi ini mungkinkah Rishid sekadar membutuhkan pengakuan yang nyata dari Malik? Tidak semata-mata dikatakan dalam hati, atau hanya Rishid duga-duga saja mengenai penilaian Malik terhadapnya?

"Memangnya siapa lagi coba? Rishid istirahat saja, deh. Lilinnya juga–" Tepukan yang lembut menyentuh bahu kiri Malik, disambung dengan Rishid yang menggeleng pelan. Pemuda bertato itu harus menjelaskan apa sekarang? Kata-katanya semakin tidak tampak saja, membuat lidah terasa kosong.

"Jangan memaksakan diri! Besok kan ... Rishid harus menemaniku sebagai kakakku juga."

"Saat ini Rishid sedang menghadapi masalah seorang pria dewasa, Malik."

"Masalah pria dewasa yang bagaimana, _Nee-san_? Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantu Rishid."

"Ishizu-_sama_ benar. Ini pertarungan saya, dan Malik-_sama_ juga memilikinya besok. Oleh karena itu Anda tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Sebagai gantinya, kumohon biarkan saya selalu ada di sisimu."

Tidak pernah semudah itu untuk membantah ragu atau melepaskannya. Pertarungan ini belum Rishid menangkan. Perjuangan Malik baru dimulai, sedangkan milik Ishizu sama seperti Rishid walau kelihatannya; ia lebih dulu menemukan cara menghadapinya, dan mereka pasti menemukan jalan masing-masing demi mewujudkan yang dipercayai.

Caranya adalah sama-sama percaya kepada Malik apa pun yang terjadi. Sedangkan jalan milik Rishid untuk mempertahankan keyakinannya tersebut, ialah tetap menemani Malik bahkan jikalau harus menjatuhkan diri, dalam kegelapan mengikuti sang tuan.

Sampai pada suatu hari nanti sifat jahat itu luruh, dan kebencian Malik lenyap barulah Rishid bakal merasa cukup sekaligus pantas. Malik akan membantunya menjawab keraguan tersebut, sehingga tentu saja Rishid harus memperjuangkan yang terbaik saat mendampinginya.

"Pasti, kan? Rishid harus selalu di sisiku apa pun yang terjadi, karena aku juga akan melakukannya. Lalu kalian tahu? Menurutku ini adalah ulang tahun yang terbaik, meski ada yang kurang."

"Beritahu saja apa yang kurang, Malik-_sama_." Siapa juga yang berminat menyinggung badai di luar sana telah berhenti? Hal sejenis itu terlalu mengerikan untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun, meski sebetulnya juga Malik penasaran ingin mencoba menantang angin ribut.

"Kurang kue sama hiasan, hehehe ... Membosankan banget hanya dikasih ucapan selamat, terus makan malamnya cuma ditambah satu roti. Enggak kayak ulang tahun yang sesungguhnya."

"Malik menginginkan ulang tahun yang seperti apa memangnya?" Topik ini sangat terduga, bukan? Di awal-awal saja Malik menyempatkan diri menyinggung soal kado–tampaknya ia agak kecewa, karena sudah cukup usia untuk mewarisi tugas penjaga makam pun tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial.

"Banyak kadonya. Ada kue. Hiasannya ramai. Dirayakan bersama Rishid dan _Nee-san_. Sayang sekali Ayah tidak mengizinkan kita melakukannya." Kena pukul iya jika membantah. Memikirkan kekangan yang terlalu ketat ini Malik mendadak dongkol. Rasa-rasanya kepingin keluar lagi buat menyegarkan benak.

"Ini hanya pendapat pribadi. Menurut saya Anda tidak perlu kecewa, Malik-_sama_."

"Maksud Rishid?" Jika pemuda kalem ini berbicara Malik malah sering gagal paham. Terus juga Rishid ini kebiasaan berlama-lama dalam menjelaskan pendapat pribadi–paling cepat pasti ketika menuruti perintah, atau menjawab pertanyaan Malik.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga berjanji mengenai suatu hal?" Ishizu yang menyodorkan kelingkingnya duluan langsung diikuti oleh Rishid serta Malik, tanpa bertanya macam-macam. Mereka pun menyatukannya. Malik sayup-sayup merasai getaran aneh di dada.

"Setelah semua ini selesai kita rayakan ulang tahun Malik dengan membeli kue, juga mendekorasi ruangan," ucap Ishizu seraya tersenyum kepada Rishid yang membalasnya, menggunakan cara serupa. Peran mereka yang saling melengkapi itu jelas disayangkan kalau terpisahkan–pasti tak ingin dijauhkan juga.

Yang mencairkan suasana adalah Malik, pendengar paling setia tentunya Rishid, dan Ishizu memahami mereka dengan kebaikan serta kelembutannya. Suatu waktu jika semua itu harus tercerai berai, mereka pasti akan merindukan.

"Ulang tahun _Nee-san_ dan Rishid juga, dong. Kita tambahkan bunga _edelweiss_, ya? Kemarin aku baca di buku, tanaman itu melambangkan cinta abadi." Rumah bawah tanah ini memiliki perpustakaan yang lengkap, yang sayangnya tidak terdapat majalah otomotif. Lain waktu, Malik akan bercerita lebih banyak mengenai _hanakotoba_.

"Saya dan Ishizu-_sama_ menantikannya."

Sepasang pelita yang sedari tadi menemani mereka kini sempurna padam. Malik memeluk mereka sembari membisikkan, 'selamat tidur' dan 'terima kasih'. Tanpa kehadiran kakaknya begitu pun Rishid, bungsu dari keluarga Ishtar ini pasti ketakutan dalam kesepian.

Malam itu Rishid pun bersumpah, ia pasti menekuni jalannya yang ingin menemani Malik meskipun berarti menjadi budak dari kegelapan.

Sumpah yang lain pun terukir pada langit malam, yaitu milik Ishizu di mana wanita ini berjanji untuk melawan Malik, apabila sang adik terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan.

* * *

_Satu yang sama hanyalah, mereka melakukannya agar Malik dapat merayakan ulang tahunnya lagi sesuai keinginannya. _

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Ya, gitu. bisa dibilang sejak nonton animenya aku udah suka banget sama mereka bertiga. dan ini pasti bakal lebih OOC dibandingkan fic yugi ama yami yugi yang aku publish, karena aku ga baca fic tentang mereka bertiga samsek jadinya cuma ngira2 aja karakteristiknya gimana lewat wiki. awalnya ga ada niat buat bikin beginian. tapi karena malik masuk jajaran husbu aku rasanya sayang banget ga dibikin (dan untungnya keburu meski telat 3 hari). fluffember itu bener2 menyita waktu soalnya~

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, mungkin ada yang fav, follow, atau review. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon krisar juga ya.


End file.
